Young Love
by RaynaClaybourne
Summary: "They say for every boy and girl. There's just one love in this whole world and I know I've found mine. The heavenly touch of your embrace tells me no one could take your place ever in my heart. Young love, first love. Filled with true devotion. Young love, our love." A different approach to Rayna & Deacon's relationship pre-Maddie. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I got this idea from a role-play story with a friend. What would of happened if Rayna and Deacon had gotten married before she had gotten pregnant. What if they had been trying to get pregnant? Would it of worked out? It's just a different look at what we think would have been more a possibility had it happened._

 _I own nothing but this story. All characters are owned by Lionsgate and Music City Productions._

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

A 27 year old Rayna Jaymes sat at the kitchen counter in a tiny two bedroom apartment that she shared with her husband and his best friend. The apartment was mostly furnished with a man's sense of style. She had only been officially living there for a 6 months and had yet to put her touch on everything, but there were little traces of her own style throughout the small space. It was certainly cleaner than it had been in the past before she had moved in. Vince and Deacon both were slobs. The only time Deacon cleaned up was when Rayna was coming over or staying over. Or so Vince claimed anyway.

With three weeks off from the tour Rayna was trying to get in as much sleep, writing and socializing with friends and family as she could before they headed back on the road for another few months on the road for the back half of the tour. Rayna was perched on a bar stool at the counter slumped over a notebook and surrounded by several crumpled up pieces of paper. She sighed as she heard the front door open and Deacon walked into the apartment.

"Ray!" He called out for his wife and looked around for her. "You home?"

"In the kitchen" She called out to me

Deacon walked through the living room and around the corner to the small kitchen, he let out a low whistle when he saw all of the papers scattered around the room.

"Writin not goin good?" He kissed the top of her head

"I've had this idea in my head for days and it's not coming out the way I want it to on paper." Rayna sighed and tossed the pencil down onto the paper and turned to look at him. "How was your day? You snuck out early this morning."

"I had to get a little writin done." Deacon spoke as he walked around the counter and to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Rayna nodded her head slowly and watched him closely. "Did you get it done?"

"Yeah I did and I started another song once I finished it, but I figured I oughta come home and see the Mrs." He winked at her cracking open the beer and drinking half of it.

"Well, maybe you could help the Mrs with her song."

Deacon walked around the corner and stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "That's what I'm here for." He grinned, "Maybe I can even help you relax."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could take that notebook of yours and my guitar in the bedroom and we could write a little and maybe practice baby makin some more. I don't think we've quite perfected it just yet." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"You still wanna keep trying?"

Rayna smiled faintly up at him and grabbed her notebook from the counter and hopped off the barstool.

"Of course I do."

Deacon spoke as he grabbed his guitar from the living room and walked down the hallway and into the small bedroom. Rayna followed him into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, she tossed the notebook onto the bed.

"Flash me that pretty little ring Mrs. Claybourne." He grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed with his guitar.

"You aren't sick of asking me to do that? It's been 3 months, babe." Rayna smirked and held her left hand up to him to show her simple white gold solitaire diamond and matching wedding band.

Deacon beamed with pride when she flashed the ring at him. "I ain't ever gonna be sick of it. # of the best months of my life."

"Are you glad we did it?" She asked quietly as she walked and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm so damn glad we did it. You agreeing to marry me was on of the first good things to happen to me."

"You don't think we're too young? Or I'm too young, really? I mean, Tandy thinks we may have jumped the gun a bit and she really thinks that we are rushing things with trying to start a family this early in the marriage." Rayna shrugged,

"I don't think we rushed it nor do I think we are too young. You ain't as young as your sister thinks." Deacon sighed and took her hand in his, "We will have a baby when the time is right for us." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly.

Rayna watched Deacon lift her hand to his lips and kiss her hand. The last 11 years with him by her side had been nothing short of amazing. He was her best friend and the most amazing partner she could ever had hoped for. She loved him and he loved her with every fiber of their beings. She wasn't sure when they had decided to try to have a baby. It had come up before they decided to get married and after a pregnancy scare that Rayna and Deacon were both certain was going to result in a positive pregnancy test. When the test had come back negative - they had really started talking seriously about their future. What they wanted and what they didn't want - one thing that they both agreed on was that they wanted to have kids, but they didn't want to have one until they were married. Before Rayna knew it she was a 26 year old planning a wedding to the love of her life and making plans about a family.

"I know we'll have a baby when the time is right. I just, I don't know, Deac. We've been trying since we got married and I'm not pregnant." She sighed, "We haven't even had a moment where I thought I could be."

Deacon kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "It'll happen. Don't let Tandy stress you out."

"What if it doesn't? What if I can't have any? Will you still wanna be married to me?"

The idea that she may or may not be able to give Deacon the children he wanted crossed Rayna's mind with each and every negative pregnancy test. Would he still want her if they couldn't have any of their own? Would be want to settle for adopting or not having any at all? Rayna worried about the possibility all the time. Her trying to get pregnant was almost an unhealthy obsession - she was constantly researching and charting her temperature, tracking cervical mucus, all of the things that she read helps in the trying to conceive process.

"I will always wanna be married to you even if we can't have a baby. We will have a family." Deacon promised her.

Rayna smiled faintly at hime, "Vince doesn't count."

"Vince counts he's always here." Deacon laughed

"Only because he doesn't wanna move out and you won't make him." She teased and flopped back down onto the bed. "Maybe that's why we aren't, my body is shy and doesn't like to put out when Vince is home."

Deacon chuckled and shook his head at her. "We both know that is a lie, Ray. You put out." He paused for a moment and looked down at her laying on the bed, strawberry blonde hair sprawled out across the grey comforter. "Why don't we move out? We're gonna need a bigger place." He suggested

"I don't know. I would love to move and get a place that's just the two of us. It's a big commitment is all and we're already barely home."

Deacon moved to lay on the bed next to her and propped his head up on his arm. "Let's just do it. Maybe we can find a little place in East Nashville. You love how vintage those houses are."

"Why don't we stick a pin in it and see where we are after the tour is over and we can decide if we want to take that step and try and buy a house."

Deacon smiled, "I think we can handle that." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Rayna kissed him back, "Help me with this song, please."

Deacon sat back up in the bed and nodded at her. "Alright, what do you got so far?"

"Basically, a chorus and maybe a bridge." Rayna sat up and grabbed the notebook off the foot of the bed.

"Ok tell me where you wanna go with it."

Rayna shrugged slightly, "I woke up the other night when you went out with Vince and Jimmy - I had this nagging feeling to write about how we've been trying and we want to have a baby and it's not happening. I tried to ignore it, but the idea keeps coming back to me.." She sighed, "You know how I get when I get lyrics in my head it won't stop until I put them on paper."

Deacon nodded his head at her. Ever since they had been trying to get pregnant he had noticed that it was truly effecting her emotionally and mentally each time they had a negative result.

"I don't know if it'll be too personal to release."

"If you wanna write it let's write it. We don't have to release it." Deacon assured her,

"I want to write it. I want our baby to know how much we wanted her." Rayna toyed with the corners on the leather notebook sitting in her lap.

"Let's write it." Deacon spoke and grabbed his guitar. "And I've told you a million times before, I only make boys."

Rayna couldn't help but laugh at Deacon's last comment. "Baby, you don't know what you make yet." She laughed and nudged him with her bare foot.

"Don't you want a boy?" Deacon grinned at her.

"I do but you know I want a girl too." She smiled at him, "I just want them to be happy and healthy." She opened the book and flipped to the page with a few scribbled down lyrics on it.

Deacon watched her lovingly. "I really want a son."

"Oh, babe. I know how badly you want one. I can practically taste it when you kiss me and that's even when we aren't having sex." Rayna winked at him, "You better start giving your boys a pep talk about only releasing boy swimmers then."

"We've had a talk. They know I need a boy." Deacon joked,

Rayna smirked, "This is what I have so far, " She paused and looked down at the paper,

 _I've been given so much_

 _a husband that I love._

 _So, why do I feel so incomplete?_

 _With every test and checkup_

 _we're told not to give up_

 _He wonders if it's him and I wonder if it's me._

 _All I want is a family, like everyone else I see._

 _And I won't understand it, if it's not meant to be._

"That's all I have, " She whispered

Deacon sat there staring at her as she sang the lyrics she had written down. Tears began to well up in his eyes by the time she finished. Rayna put the book down and looked at him, frowning.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I can't give you a baby. This should be easy."

Rayna teared up herself watching him break down on the inability to have a baby. She had never once stopped to think about how badly he wanted one or even thought that maybe he wanted one just as much as she did- if not more. Rayna always thought he was going alone with having one, because she was ready. Ready to be his wife and ready to be the mother to his children. She put the book down on the nightstand and moved to face him, cupping his face.

"Deacon, look at me. Maybe it's not easy because we want it so bad and we're ready for one."

He looked up at her with tears filled in his eyes threatening to break through the barrier and began cascading down his face. Deacon loved Rayna and he hated himself for not being able to give her this one thing that she wanted. A baby.

"Maybe we should just stop tryin so hard and start having fun again and it'll happen." He muttered lowly,

Rayna nodded her head at him and rested her forehead against his. "I don't want to do it like this. I don't want to feel so stressed out over the fact that we're trying so hard to get pregnant and having to do all of this extra stuff to have a baby. Maybe we just need a not preventing yet not trying attitude towards the situation."

"Yeah let's just have fun. I'm content with going back to the days of careless and spontaneous sex with you" Deacon replied

Rayna smiled, "You always did like it more than you do now, didn't you?"

"I just love being close to you, the passion and intensity of sex with you is an added bonus." Deacon whispered

Rayna looked down and blushed. They had been together for 11 years and she still felt inadequate in the bedroom compared to his experience. He was only 3 years older than she was, but his sexual encounters were doubled compared to Rayna Jaymes'.

"I'm not very good,"

Deacon cupped her own face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Darlin that's just not true."

"Babe, it's ok. I know having to teach someone literally everything about sex and then marrying the same virgin wasn't your first choice."

Deacon wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her head a few times, "Baby Shh," He whispered softly,

Rayna melted into his embrace, "I don't wanna hold you back or make you feel like you have to be with me because you took my virginity."

"Listen to me crazy woman. I'm with you because I love ya and cause I taught you to have sex the way I like it. Ray, I would've married you even if you had made me wait until our wedding night to have sex. I want you, sex or not sex."

Rayna teared up and looked down, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Rayna pressed her forehead back against Deacon's and locked her eyes on his. "Don't you break my heart, Deacon Claybourne."

"That's the last thing I wanna do, Ray." He scrunched his forehead up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you so, so much for the reviews. This story will __probably be updated pretty regularly -I'm already half way finished with Chapter 3 and I am hoping to get it up tomorrow FYI: It will be vivid and rated M. This chapter is longer than the first and has a lot more insight to what could have been part of Rayna and Deacon's relationship before all of the turmoil, mistakes and broken promises._

 _Reviews and favorites are appreciated._

 _xx_

* * *

Rayna was folding laundry in the living room and Deacon was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen sipping on a beer and watching her. They had two weeks left on leave from the tour. So far they hadn't done much but tried to get have some sort of normal routine and life on their off time. They were spending their days writing music, having picnic lunches and looking at houses to buy and rent in the paper. At night, sometimes they would stay in while Vince went out to the bar with his girlfriend Shelby and other nights they would decide to join the pair for a night on the town.

Rayna folded a pair of his boxers and laid them in the pile. "What time is Vince supposed to be home?"

"Not until later. Why?" Deacon asked

"No reason, I was just thinking maybe we could go out for dinner or something." She picked up one of his shirts and folded it neatly.

Deacon grinned over at her, "Let's go out for dinner then. We don't get much time in town to relax anymore and we're only home for one more week after this."

"You sure you'd rather go out to dinner instead of going out with Vince? We haven't been out with him all week." Rayna finished folding the clothes and placed them all back in the clothes basket.

"How bout this we can have a quiet dinner just the two of us and then if we're feeling up to it. We can meet up with Vince and Shelby at the bar." Deacon suggested

Rayna smiled and nodded her head at him.

"Maybe even a little drunk fuckin tonight?" Deacon wiggled his eyebrows at her from across the room

Rayna bit her bottom lip and blushed slightly at his blunt way of asking for sex. Sometimes he was so intensely romantic and they would make love. Other times the sex was so passionate and aggressive Rayna didn't exactly know what to make of it. So much of their lives were on strict schedules, she knew that Deacon hated it for the most part. He often told her that she was controlling and needed to lighten up, but she always shrugged it off. She controlled every aspect of their lives together. She made the decision about touring, which songs would make it on her record and when and if they had sex.

"If you don't get too drunk, we'll see." She replied

Deacon got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "I promise. I won't."

"You said that the other night..."

Deacon sighed and nuzzled her nose with his, "It hit me hard the other night."

Rayna pulled away from him slightly, "You were drunk before we ever even left the house. I came home at lunch time from the store and you were already drinking. In the middle of the day on a Wednesday."

"I was hungover and tryin to get rid of it." Deacon noticed her hesitation and how she pulled away from him slightly and sighed.

"You and Vince go too hard sometimes." She paused, "It's scary."

"I know we do. We ain't so bad when we aren't drinking together. I know it scares ya but I'll always be here when you need me." Deacon spoke,

Rayna ran her hands through her hair and looked down at the floor before looking back up and making eye contact with Deacon. "It does scare me. It scares the hell out of me that one night y'all are going to get so stupid drunk without me and Shelby out with y'all. I don't want something to happen that you can't come back from." She teared up, "And as much as Vince is a pain in my ass. I don't want that for him either."

"God takes care of fools and drunks. We qualify on both counts." Deacon wiped the tears away with his thumb,

"Just promise me that you'll cut back and stop drinking when you know you've already had enough." Rayna wrapped her hand around his wrist, "Promise me that you'll tone down a lot when we have kids."

Deacon pressed his forehead against hers and let out a deep breath. "For you, I will try baby." He paused, "I hope you know I ain't gonna be my old man. I'm gonna be the best daddy to our kids"

"Thank you," Rayna pecked his lips

"Speaking of family. My momma called and wants us to visit. She gave me a real earful because I ain't been calling or anything very much here lately." Deacon sighed,

For as long as Rayna had known Deacon she could count on both hands how many times he had been back to Natchez since he left when he was 19 and came up to Nashville. She knew he missed his momma terribly, but always feared he'd run into his daddy while he was there. The drinking was always the worst when they got back from a visit. He would stay out all night and would sleep half the day away, only to get back up and start drinking again. Rayna ran her hand across his back in a calming manner.

"Do you wanna go?" She asked lowly. When Deacon didn't respond Rayna decided a different approach. "Maybe we should go before we head back out on the road. We haven't seen her since the wedding and we haven't seen Scarlett in awhile either. I think it might do us both some good to go spend some quality time with family, but I completely understand if you don't wanna go babe."

"I do wanna see everyone. Momma, Scarlett, Bev, Uncle Joe and Aunt Loretta."

"Then let's go. I bet Scarlett is huge now and she sure does love her Uncle Deacon." Rayna smiled softly at him.

"I love her so much. We gotta take her presents you know? She's what six or seven now?"

"Something like that. She was an itty bitty thing when we first started dating."

Deacon shook his head at her and chuckled, "Darlin, we started dating before she was born. We started dating when you were 16 and you were 19 when Scarlett was born."

"I don't think we knew what we were before she was born. I don't think you could call what we were doing when I was 16, dating."

"We were." He shook his head again, "My memory is better than yours."

"No, you were dating that Samantha girl. Samantha Beasley."

"I left her pretty damn quick, Rayna."

"You did not. You strung that poor girl along for months until she told you better fish or cut bait."

"Ok, that actually is true, but the minute I laid eyes on you I knew that I was intrigued by you and wanted to know more about you." Deacon teased her, "A lot more."

"You intimidated me when I first saw you. I think I feel in love with you in all of ten minutes though, watching you up on that stage. Your sleeves rolled up to your elbows and your hair a mess. You looked like such a bad boy. All rough around the edges."

"You liked that didn't you?" He pressed his body up against hers, and Rayna nodded her head slowly.

"I married you, didn't I?" She teased

"And I am so glad that you did." He pressed his lips to hers.

"You know, the more I got to know you, I knew that I wanted to marry you. I never thought we would actually get to this point in our relationship though. I mean, it took you ten years before you ever asked." She pecked his lips softly, "I know that we really only did this because we had that pregnancy scare and we had talked about having one. I just didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to finally be able to call you my husband."

"I still want a baby with you." Deacon whispered lowly, his lips inching closer to hers.

"I want one with you. I would have four of your babies."

Rayna's breathing hitched in the back of her throat as Deacon's body pressed up against hers and his lips moved closer to hers.

"You want four baby Claybournes?" Deacon gripped her sides and pulled her body flesh against his.

Rayna nodded her head, "I want as many as God will let us have. Two girls and two boys." She played with the hair on the nape of his neck and locked her eyes on his.

"One of those boys is gonna have to be Deacon Jr." Deacon moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and slipped his hand up underneath the cotton fabric and skated his fingertips along her warm skin slowly.

"Of course," Rayna whispered lowly

She pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Deacon's hand continued to slip up her torso slowly. His finger grazed the curve of her left breast, prompting a low moan to escape from Rayna's lips. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and their body were perfectly meshed with one anothers.

"Bedroom.." Deacon muttered against her lips,

Rayna pulled away slightly and looked at his lust filled eyes. Just as she was beginning to open her mouth to respond the door to the apartment swung open and Vince walked in. They both sighed and pulled away slightly.

"Vinny! You're home!" Deacon faked a smile.

Rayna stepped away from Deacon and picked the clothes basket up off of the couch and walked down the hall to their bedroom to put the clean clothes away.

"Yeah, traffic was a bitch." Vince muttered throwing his things down onto the couch, where Rayna had removed the clothes basket.

"Wanna go for drinks later my man?" Deacon asked him,

"Is the sky blue?" Vince asked as he walked into the kitchen and retrieved two beers from the fridge and tossed one at Deacon. "You two ain't got plans?" He popped open the bottle and took a long swig.

Deacon chuckled at his best friends comment. Vince was the first person that Deacon met when he moved to Nashville. The pair had became instant friends and were more like brothers than anything else. He caught the beer when Vince tossed it to him and he cracked it open.

"We're gonna go to dinner later and then we're gonna go to Mississippi tomorrow." Deacon took a drink.

"Ahhh, so you wanna party with Ole Vincent before you ship off to see the fam." Vince sat down at the kitchen table and kicked his feet up, tossing his beer back again.

"I need it fore I go back to that place."

"You think your old man is gonna be around?" Vince asked

"Hell no. He better not be." Deacon snorted and took another long gulp of his beer.

"He's probably in jail or off drunk somewhere. Mean son of a bitch." Vince shook his head.

Rayna walked back out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She looked at Vince with his feet propped up on the kitchen table like they didn't eat most of their meals there. She shook her head, "Babe. I'm gonna go see Tandy for some coffee. You gonna be ok?"

Deacon turned his attention to Rayna and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I'll be fine while you go see her. How long you gonna be gone?" He asked, half wanting to finish what they were starting in the living room before Vince came home and half wanting her to stay so Tandy Wyatt couldn't continue to brainwash and tell her what a mistake she made by marrying him.

"Just a few hours. You know how she gets if I don't see her when we're home."

"I do know." Deacon grumbled, "I just thought we were gonna go do something tonight is all."

Rayna sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I thought we talked about going to dinner and then out with Vince. I don't have to go, I can see her after we get back from Mississippi." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ray, go see your sister. We'll still have our night the way we planned to."

"No, it's ok..."

Deacon sighed and sat his beer down and walked over to her. "Ray, I want you to go. I can't ask you to go see my family and not go see your own when we live in the same town as they do."

She looked up at him and sighed, "I promise, I won't be gone long."

Rayna grabbed her keys and purse from the counter but hesitated to walk out the front door.

"Don't go if you don't wanna. Just do what you want." Deacon ran his hands up and down her arms slowly,

Rayna locked her eyes with his and whispered lowly, "I don't want you to be upset or mad."

"No babe. I won't be mad or upset. Go on. I love you." Deacon kissed her softly,

"I love you too, I'll be back in a few hours." She kissed him again,

"Good Christ woman leave already!" Vince laughed at the sight of the two of them.

Rayna rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few hours." She smiled at Deacon and walked out of the apartment.

Vince hopped up from the table and grabbed a 12 pack of beer from the fridge and sat it in the middle of the kitchen table. "For as long as you two have been making google eyes at each other, she still as timid as a mouse when it comes to making you mad..."

"I don't get too mad too often." Deacon spoke and sat down at the table with Vince.

"She knocked up or something?" He questioned

Deacon shook his head, "No she's not. Not for lack of tryin" He opened up another beer and took a drink,

"Damn man. Isn't that why you two got hitched?"

"Yes and no. We got married cause we love each other first and foremost. We do wanna a baby though."

"If we're speaking honestly here, I thought she was pregnant when you got married. Her sister did too." Vince admitted,

"Well she's not and it's a sore spot too."

Deacon didn't tell a lot of people all of his inner fears and how he really felt. Rayna and Vince were about the only two people who knew everything there was to know about Deacon Claybourne. Vince probably knew more about his upbringing than Rayna did. He didn't want to scare her off with that kind of baggage, so he shielded a lot of the truth from her. Sugar coated the story in some ways.

"Why's that? You can't get it up?" Vince snickered,

Deacon chugged his beer. "Fuck you, Vince. That ain't a problem I have. It just ain't happenin. We thought she was pregnant more when we were tryin to have a kid than we do know that we are tryin"

Vince tossed his beer back and leaned on the kitchen table and looked Deacon in the eyes, "Rayna's hot man. How you ever stay clothed is beyond me. Maybe you ain't doing it right." He shrugged,

"We ain't clothed often. You should know that by now. The walls in this place are paper thin and our rooms bump up to each others." He paused, "Oh, I do it right. She's always satisfied."

"Let me try. I'll show you how a real man gets the job done." Vince smirked, finishing his beer and reaching for another one.

Deacon snorted, "You stay the fuck away from my wife. and give me another beer, asshole."

Vince tossed him another beer. While he did find Rayna rather attractive. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her that made Deacon go all kinds of crazy at the very mention of her name. He had been that way ever since he had see her for the first time at the Bluebird. He came home yammering on about how he was certain he had just saw the woman he was going to marry. He didn't know her name then, but by the grace of God, both Rayna and Deacon had a mutual friend. Watty White - the second Watty introduced them to one another and suggested that Deacon help Rayna out with the guitar it was history. Vince never had a chance in hell, not like he would've taken it anyway. He would have never violated the bro code between him and Deacon. He knew the young, busty, strawberry blonde was off limits.

"Afraid she's want this instead?" He teased him, "You popped that cherry, right?" He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

Deacon opened his beer up and glared at Vince, "Ain't a chance in hell that she'd want something else." He downed half of his bottle in one gulp. "I did and I am proud of it."

"Well hell. If you popped that cherry there ain't no chance in hell then." Vince muttered, "She wants you because she ain't ever had anybody else."

Deacon pointed his beer bottle at Vince and smirked, "And she never will."

"Well isn't someone rather cocky. Ain't nothing 100%"

"I know my wife." Deacon spoke matter of factly,

"I still can't believe your fucking married, you married that hot virgin. As a man, that makes you the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. You taught her how to fuck and you're the lucky bastard that gets to fuck her every night for the rest of your life."

Deacon smirked and beamed with pride, "I know I'm so lucky."

"You went soft on me, Claybourne."

"No, I haven't." Deacon scowled and finished off his beer.

"Think maybe Rayna could hook me up with one of her hot virgin friends? I ain't been a bad influence on somebody in a long time." Vince chuckled,

"She doesn't have any virgin friends. She's 27, Vince."

"Damn, some girls wait for the one. Plus, you didn't take her virginity that long ago." He trailed off.

"11 years ago." Deacon corrected him.

Once Rayna left the apartment she drove across town and to the Belle Meade Coffee shop where Tandy was waiting. Rayna rushed into the shop and over to the table where Tandy was sitting.

"Hey, sorry. I got held up."

Tandy stood up and smiled, "That's ok. I'm just so glad to see you, babe."

"I know we only had 3 weeks off and last week was so crazy because we were still so exhausted from being all over the place for the last month." Rayna sat down across from Tandy and smiled, "Plus, Deacon wants to go to Natchez tomorrow to see his mom and everyone."

"You'll take daddy's plane. That's an awful long drive. He gave it to me and I'm telling you to use it."

Rayna shook her head at her sister. "Tandy, I can't. Deacon isn't gonna like that."

"Babe, don't be crazy. Take the plane. He needs to get used to the fact that you come from money, I know you don't like to take anything from Daddy or even want to be associated with him but it's still apart of your life." She gave her a look, "And he needs to get you out of that apartment."

She sighed and looked at her. She loved her sister and every time they met up for lunch, coffee, breakfast or even shopping. Rayna always got the same lecture from Tandy. They would most of of the their few hours together arguing about what all Rayna was doing wrong with her life and how she should be with someone more stable than Deacon.

"We're thinking about getting a little small house in East Nashville - but we're wanting to wait until we need the extra space.." She trailed off...

Tandy gave her sister a displeased look. "Rayna you don't want to live in East Nashville and give yourself some time before you have a baby."

Tandy loved and supported Rayna with everything she had chosen to do with her career and music. The one thing she could never wrap her head around was Rayna's attraction to Deacon and Rayna's inability to do what was right when it came to that relationship.

"We're ready, Tandy. I'm gonna be 30 in a couple of years and we want a semi big family. We would've started years ago, if we had been married."

Rayna and Deacon's relationship had always been the furthest thing from traditional. The fact that they wanted to be married before they had a baby was unlike them and had shocked all of their friends and family.

"Are you sure?" Tandy asked, sipping her coffee.

Rayna nodded and smiled shyly, "I'm sure. I love him and he loves me. He wants to be a dad and I want to be a mama. We want this."

"He drinks a lot Rayna." Tandy smiled faintly.

Rayna looked down at the simple diamond ring and silver band on her ring finger. She had tried to keep a lot of the truth regarding Deacon's drinking away from Tandy. Truth was, Rayna didn't even understand why he drank as much as he did or why he behaved a certain way when he did drink. "Only when we go out. He's not as bad as you think he is." She muttered lowly,

"I've heard stories. He's pretty bad, babe."

Rayna looked up from her hands and locked her eyes on her sisters gaze. "Are you checking up on me?"

Tandy remained silent.

"Tandy..."

"What? I worry about you and want to make sure that you aren't getting yourself into any kind of trouble. I promised Daddy and Momma I would always look after you." Tandy tried to defend herself,

"I'm not a child." Rayna folded her arms across her chest,

"I know you aren't. But you are still my sister and I worry."

"I know you do, I think you'll always worry - but I promise if something was wrong. I would tell you." Rayna sighed,

Tandy reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rayna smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

"Does Daddy still think I'm pregnant?" Rayna asked,

"He does. You know him. He's convinced that you must of got yourself into a fragile situation or have lost your damn mind to have married a man like Deacon Claybourne - instead of that nice Conrad boy he's been trying to set you up with for years."

Rayna cringed at the thought of being with anyone other than Deacon. Lamar had been trying to push Teddy Conrad on her ever since she was 16 and Rayna was just not having it. It was his finally ploy to keep her under his control, in his house and living by his rules.

"You can tell Daddy, I'm not pregnant, unfortunately and that I decided to choose real, undying love over some sort of arranged whatever it was he had in mind for me and Teddy."

"You really want a baby?"

Rayna nodded, "I do. I'm ready. He's ready. We want to have one on our off season. So, it would be ideal to get pregnant on this tour that way by the time we head out on tour again, the baby will be almost 6 months old."

"I hope it happens for you, babe but this is one thing you absolutely can't control."

Rayna toyed with her hands and twisted the silver band on her left hand. "I kinda want to surprise him though, and I know I can't control when it happens or how it happens. I would like to be semi prepared though."

"Surprise him how?" Tandy asked her,

Rayna shrugged her shoulders and blushed, "I don't know. We were tracking literally everything, my temperature, the placement of my cervix, my discharge texture, color and quantity. We knew when we our best chances were to get pregnant and we were having sex all the time." She sighed, "But now we've decided that maybe we're trying too hard and we just need to approach it as a not preventing yet not trying to conceive attitude. So, I don't think I'll be doing any of that anymore."

"Like he knows what any of that means anyway. I think you just surprise him when you find out you're pregnant. Guys aren't into the stress of trying to have a baby anyway. They like the making a baby process - but not the logistics that goes with it."

Rayna nodded her head at her sister. Tandy was right, Deacon had been kinda lost to all of the things they needed to do to increase her chances of becoming pregnant. He did think that it could happen anytime out of the month and not a small one week window, two weeks before her next period. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Tandy shook her head, "No, I don't think you're crazy, babe. I think you're in love."

"But you don't really like Deacon..."

"I don't and I don't think he's good for you, but he seems to make you happy. That is obvious." Tandy sipped her coffee again,

"Why is that? Because he isn't what you and Daddy would have picked out for a brother and son in law? Because he doesn't come from money? I like the fact that he's humble and not self righteous."

Tandy sighed, "He's not good enough for you, Rayna."

Rayna leaned back in her chair and shook her head in disbelief. "He makes me happy and he loves me. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" She snapped,

"It does. He's just rough around the edges."

Rayna sighed and looked out the window of the coffee shop. A part of her wished Deacon had stopped her from coming to meet Tandy for coffee, so she could have avoided this type of altercation.

"What Rayna?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired of y'all treating him like he's less than." She spoke softly,

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. I just want you to be happy. Now, let's talk about something else. How's the tour?" Tandy asked wanting to change the subject as fast as she possibly could.

Rayna let out a sigh of relief when Tandy changed the subject and asked how the tour was going. The last thing she wanted to do was argue about her marriage and end up going home in a terrible mood.

"It's amazing. We're having a lot of fun with this one. It's different being on tour and being married though."

"I'm glad you're having fun. I've been reading some great reviews in the paper. Everyone's calling it the best tour in a long time." Tandy smiled at her,

Rayna took a sip of coffee and smiled from ear to ear at her sister "I am. Oh, Buck tells us all the time about all the raves we are getting with it. I mean, we are doing about 3 to 4 encores a night. Sometimes I feel like we could do a whole other show." She sat the coffee cup down on the table in front of her. "I will say aside from being up on stage. I love either getting to go back to the bus or the hotel with my husband. He's doesn't have to sneak into my room or bunk anymore."

"Like you two ever really snuck around..you did what you wanted to on the road and at home."

Rayna smirked, "We snuck around more than you think. For the first year or so we were dating, we hid it from everyone. The guys, Bucky, Watty, even Vince."

Tandy sat across the table and watched as Rayna's face lit up as she talked about life on the road and life with Deacon. "You two probably enjoyed it."

"The secrecy? We did. It was less complicated and we wanted to keep it between us for as long as we could. Everyone only found out because we got drunk at a bar one night in Austin and ended up making out in one of the booths. It was kinda hard to deny the fact that we were together after that. No one was buying the whole - we were drunk it just happened spill." She smiled at the memory, "The only reason they know we got married is because Vince is a dick and told them."

"Why haven't you fired him yet?"

"He's Deacon's best friend and he's an excellent drummer."

"He's an asshat." Tandy corrected her,

"He means well. We're still trying to get him out of the house when we move. I definitely don't want to have a baby with Vince and his antics in the house."

"Tell him he can't move in."

"We told him to find his own place when we got married, but technically it is Deacon and Vince n the lease for the apartment. Not me."

"Daddy did a background check on him and he comes from money. A lot of money, Rayna."

Rayna finished her coffee and pushed the empt cup away from her. "He's mentioned it. But he said he's the black sheep of the family."

"He's a drunk."

"Oh no. He just likes to drink, babe." Rayna glanced at her watch and frowned, "I would love to stay longer but I promised Deacon we would do something tonight. Maybe we can get together next week after we get back from Natchez and go shopping or something before we go back on the road."

"I wish you could stay longer or just put Mississippi off for a few days?" Tandy asked hopeful,

"He promised his mom we'd come tomorrow."

"I understand. Be safe, have fun. Take the plane and call me when you get back and we will set something up," Tandy got up from the table and hugged her tightly, Rayna hugged Tandy back and grabbed her things and left the coffee shop once they finished saying their goodbyes.

"11 years? Nah, I thought she was older." Vince counted on his hand and stared up at the ceiling.

"She wasn't."

"I could've swore you were too chicken shit to do it when y'all first met. You didn't tell anybody you were dating until we caught y'all all hot and heavy in a bar." Vince smirked and drank his beer,

"I wasn't, I just didn't want all of you jack asses to know my business. Not to mention, she was shy about it."

"You were like a little school boy..." Vince laughed loudly,

"I was not damn it." Deacon drained another beer.

"Ok, maybe I was drunk back then." Vince shrugged and finished his beer.

Deacon snorted, "You are still drunk."

"Touche," Vince smirked, "I'll get my shit together one day. Shelby keeps trying to tame this ole stallion." He grabbed another beer.

"Shelby's a good one. She's good for you, man. There ain't another one like mine, but if I could just get her to let me have that pert little ass, she'd be perfect." Deacon opened his beer

Vince pointed his beer bottle at Deacon and raised his eyebrows, "You tryin?"

"Fuck yeah, I am. Tell me you wouldn't?" Deacon smirked,

"Oh no, I would." he smirked back, "Have you asked or are you just putting it in."

Deacon drank some more, "I've asked. I'm big and she's scared."

"Scared or doesn't wanna give up that much control, still?" He questioned, "Get her drunk, lube that ass up and just shove it in. Tear it up." Vince took another sip and shook his head,

Deacon took a drink, "I don't wanna do that to her. I want her to enjoy stand I want her consent, and I don't wanna hurt her."

"That girl ain't ever gonna let you fuck her ass."

"Yeah, she will."

"She won't and you wanna know why?"

Deacon sat his beer bottle down and looked at him. "Why is that. Tell me why you think my wife won't let me fuck her ass."

"Because you don't have control in this relationship at all. I've been telling you for years that Rayna's too controlling. Your sex life may be great right now, but until you get to start calling the shots. She ain't ever gonna let you near her ass." Vince stated matter of factly,

"Not the submissive and dominant conversation, again. Look, I suggested it to her and she said no that she wasn't into being tortured." Deacon sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"How does she know, she doesn't know what she likes and doesn't like. Not really anyway. It's your job to teach her. You taught her once, you can teach her again. Shelby can talk to her about it. Give her a better understanding of what it is. You ain't gotta be full blown into it - with someone as controlling as she is. Your relationship needs this."

"She still won't do it even if she does talk to Shelby. She's not comfortable with it."

Vince shook his head, "She ain't comfortable with the definition of what it is. She thinks it's some big awful thing. When it's not." He took a drink, "Wanna bet that you don't fuck that ass?"

Deacon nodded,

"Alright. You fuck that ass tonight and I'll buy all the drinks for the next 3 weeks. You don't and you buy all the drinks for 3 weeks."

Deacon shook his head, "I can't tonight."

"See you know I'm right, you know you'll lose this bet because she ain't gonna do it."

"She won't with you home." He said,

"It ain't like I'm gonna watch, I'll be in my room doing my own thing with Shelby."

Deacon shook his head at him, "You're a pervert."

"This ain't no different than y'all having sex. Your just going in a different hole." Vince drank

"No, it is different. I need her to trust me enough to let me."

"She does trust you..." Vince countered,

"I know she trusts me but I need her to want me to do it to her." Deacon sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his hands across his face.

"She don't look like the type."

"I can talk her into it. All of it. The giving up control, the anal sex. Everything."

Vince chuckled, "Why haven't you then?"

"She ain't ready, yet."

"You should be able to ask your girl for anything in bed and if she loves you, she'll do it. The girl is way too uptight. She needs to let go sometimes."

Deacon looked at him, "No, that ain't how this works Vince. She gets a say. I ain't about to force her to do anything that she doesn't wanna do."

"Maybe she ain't pregnant because God knows that you're balls will never come out of her purse as soon as she gets knocked up and pops a kid out."

"Respectin my wife is not being a pussy. I really can't believe you just said that. You're outta line this time Vince."

"Nah, I'm just saying you let her have too much power because you were the first guy that fucked her."

Deacon got up from the table and walked to the alcohol cabinet. "Its not about power. You're fucked in the head, man."

"Maybe so. But my girl doesn't what I ask of her in the bedroom. I have all the control when it comes down to the sex."

"Damn it Vince you're pissin me off. You don't understand what a real adult relationship is life and you shouldn't joke bout us not gettin pregnant we really want a baby and Rayna is really struggling with the fact that we aren't pregnant."

Vince got up from the table and held his hands up, "Fine, fine. I'm sorry but none of us expected that you'd marry the girl. We just thought you were gonna pop another cherry and move on. I get it, I don't the first damn thing about marriage and your marriage more specifically. You know what she will and won't do. All I am saying is get her to talk to Shelby. It'll help. I know you want more control."

"Of course I do. I don't want her to feel like she has to be the boss in everything we do. I want this to be something she can enjoy and have some fun with. Really get her to uncover her true sexual self."

"If you get her drunk enough. She'll do it. She just needs a woman to explain it to her and to have a little liquid courage." Vince took a drink.

"I ain't gonna trick her."

"I ain't sayin trick her. I'm sayin it may make her more comfortable if she's a little drunk."

"Look, I'll handle it. If she wants to talk to Shelby she can. But I'll handle it from there."

"We shall see." Vince finished his drink. "I'm going to sleep wake me when it's time for the bar. I told Shelby we'd be there at 9."

Deacon nodded his head and looked at Vince. "Shots first?"

Vince stopped and sat back down at the table. 'What the fuck kind of question is that? Yes."

Deacon grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the counter and two shot glasses and poured them both a shot. Vince picked the shot glass up, "To getting our balls back and fucking Rayna in the ass," He held his glass up.

Deacon laughed and clicked his glass against Vince's. "Amen brother," He tossed his shot back.

Vince tossed his own shot back and slammed the glass back down on the table. "One more."

They took turns cheering for different things and tossing shot after shot back until the bottle was practically empty. Vince threw his last shot back. "Alright. I'm going to sleep. You go mentally prepare yourself for that deal."

"Oh, I am." Deacon grinned

Vince laughed and walked down the hallway and to his bedroom, where he passed out the second his head his the pillow. Deacon sat down on the couch and flipped through a magazine on the coffee table. Vince was right, he was one drunken night away from Rayna taking complete control of their sex life and cutting him off in ways that he didn't want to happen. While he loved and respected her - he didn't want her to wear the pants in every aspect of their relationship both personal and professional. He was ok with her being the boss at work, but at home. He wanted to be the boss. He was the man after all. Sure, he knew it was a woman's right to make certain decisions, but a man should be able to have control over his sex life.

Deacon sighed as he leaned back on the couch tossing the magazine back onto he coffee table. He ran his hands through his hair and thought about the last time he brought up being in control in the bedroom to Rayna. She had accused him of talking to Vince too much about their sex life and had been downright angry with the fact that he thought she was too controlling. He didn't want to upset her. So, he stopped pressing the issue and continued to let her call the shots. Until the other night when he came home to find her already asleep, he had one too many shots of whiskey and beer at the bar and for once he demanded that she let him be in control. The intensity of their sex that night sent shocks of pleasure and delight through his entire body. By the way she was accepting of his movements and needs that night, gave Deacon a little hope that she was into it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Thank y'all so much for the reviews. I know this isn't exactly everyones cup of tea and that's perfectly fine. This is strictly a different view at what my friend and I think their relationship looked like pre-Maddie. Things will tame down in the coming chapters and I am going to try to start updating once a week instead of once every couple of days._

 _In the meantime, review, subscribe and share. :)_

* * *

Rayna ran a few errands before she headed home from her coffee date with Tandy. She knew that this was going to be their last night home for a few days and she wanted to be as relaxed as she could be when they came back for a few days before heading back out for the back half of the tour. She finally walked back into the apartment around 8 that evening. She had called Deacon when she was running errands and they had opted out of going out for dinner and decided to just go out with Vince and Shelby instead. She was hoping that they could make it a semi early night and they could spend some time alone with one another after they got back from the bar.

She walked into the apartment and hung her keys up on the hook by the front door. Deacon was sitting on the couch watching some hunting and fishing show on tv. He rarely watched TV but when he did, Rayna could almost always find him watching a show about hunting or fishing.

"Hey," She smiled at him and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Hey yourself, I was starting to think that you weren't coming back." He teased her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Rayna laughed lightly and shook her head, "I promised you I wouldn't be home too late. Plus, you didn't seem too happy that I went in the first place."

"I didn't care that you went. I care that she fuckin hates me and always tries to talk you out of being with me."

Rayna leaned into his side, "She means well and she's gonna try to be nicer and more accepting of everything."

"Whatever you say." Deacon snorted,

"Where's Vince? What time are we going out?"

"He's napping. He told Shelby we'd be there at 9. Go wake him up if you're ready to go."

Rayna looked up at Deacon and then at the clock on the wall above the tv. "Or we could do something else until he wakes up. Finish what he interrupted earlier."

As soon as Rayna gave Deacon that knowing look that she was in the mood and wanted him, Deacon didn't have to give it a thought - he turned the tv off and grabbed her hand pulling her off of the couch and to her feet. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Rayna laughed as Deacon grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the couch and lead her down the hallway and into their bedroom. She watched as he shut the door behind them and pushed her down onto the bed with a devilish grin on his face. Rayna looked up at him and bit her bottom lip as he climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. There was a sense of urgency and hunger in the way he kissed her and moved to straddle her against the mattress of their bed. Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled back slightly and turned her head,

"You taste like the bottom of a whiskey barrel."

"I did a couple shots." Deacon breathed out and kissed her again,

"You're gonna slow down tonight, right?"

Deacon nodded and drug his lips down her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Babe..."

Deacon stopped and pulled back to look down at her. "So I had a couple of shots and now you don't want me to touch you? This is why I hate you goin around your sister."

Rayna shook her head and ran her hands up and down his arm. "I didn't say that. Please don't put words in my mouth."

"Then don't act like I'm a drunk." Deacon sighed shaking his head, "I'm not my father."

"I never said you were. I just don't want you to be hungover for our drive to Mississippi tomorrow. I want to be able to enjoy our night."

"I was thinkin of flyin so we don't have to leave so damn early."

Rayna leaned up on her elbows and looked at him. "Tandy said we could use Daddy's jet."

"We will drive. I ain't takin nothin from your Father." Deacon sighed,

Rayna fell back onto the bed and ran her hands across her face. "Daddy gave the jet to Tandy and she said to use it. I don't see what the big deal is. It gets us there in half the time and allows us to spend more time with everyone there. Instead of spending two full days traveling One to get there and then one driving back."

"Fine, we will use it. Just face the facts that your family hates me."

"They don't hate you, they just don't really know you." Rayna leaned up and pecked his lips,

"Let's go wake Vince." He whispered against her lips,

"You don't want to anymore?" She asked a little offended,

"I do want to." Deacon replied, he really wanted too - but the more that happened the more that he knew Vince was right. He had given her all the control when they started having sex and he had none whatsoever now. They weren't even undressed yet and she was already setting the mood for how things were going to go.

"The stop talking and kiss me." She muttered and pulled him down to her.

Deacon tried to refuse her advances knowing that if he gave in he was never gonna get what he wanted from her, but as Rayna's lips meshed with his and her tongue ran along his bottom lip searching for access to his mouth. Her long slender fingers moving down his chest slowly and to the top of his pants where she began to unbutton them. He couldn't make her stop and he didn't want her to stop. Deacon groaned against her lips and parted his mouth darting his tongue into her mouth and tangling his tongue with hers in a heated battle of control. His hands slipped down her body and he skillfully undid her pants and pushed them down her hips. Rayna lifted her hips off of the bed and helped him kick them off as she pushed his own pants off his body.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull her panties, his shirt and boxers off. While Rayna pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. Deacon was delighted to find that she had left their house bra-less. He clasped his mouth over her soft, full breast and teased her nipples with his mouth and his hand as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her folds up against him. Deacon leaned forward and bit down on her neck as he slipped inside of her causing a low gasp to escape from Rayna's lips as she gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life. Deacon moved slowly and slipped his hands to her ass and squeezed both her cheeks.

"Mmm baby, when you gonna let me have a piece of that?"

Rayna moved slowly with him and moaned lowly, "I don't know, babe."

"You know I want it." Deacon squeezed her ass again,

Rayna whimpered and dug her nails into his skin, "You're too big,"

"I'll go slow. I promise baby. Use lots of lube." He pumped his hips faster

Rayna moaned lowly, "You promise?"

"I promise baby. I want to so damn bad." Deacon blew in her ear and slammed his hips down against hers, as he slipped a finger inside of her, causing Rayna to let out a whimper. "It'll feel good," Deacon nibbled on her ear, "I'll make you cum so hard."

Rayna tilted her head to the side and groaned out. Deacon moved his hips harder, raking his teeth down her neck as Rayna arched her back and pressed her chest up against his and moaned louder. "Babe!" She groaned,

Deacon slowed his hips, "If you think my finger feels good my cock will feel even better." He picked his speed back up again, "Let me stick my cock in your ass." He moaned in her ear.

Rayna slipped one of her hands up to the back of his neck and pulled his hair, digging her nails into his scalp. "Right now?" She moaned out,

"Doesn't have to be right now." He slammed down against her hips.

Rayna pulled his head back and looked up at him. "We'll talk about it.."

Deacon sighed and slammed into her even harder, "So that's a no." He replied and moved his hips harder against hers out of frustration.

Rayna groaned and shifted beneath him. "Babe, can we finish this conversation once we finish? I don't think now is the time to decide if you can fuck my ass or not."

Deacon didn't say another word, he slipped his hand down between them and rolled her clit between his thumb and index finger as he pounded into her over and over again. Hitting all of the right spots until she was tightening around him. When her walls contracted completely around him and he felt her climax begin to wash over her, Deacon slammed into her one final time before coming with her and moaning out her name with her saying his name.

Rayna panted and pulled him closely to her body. "Oh god, babe." She breathed heavily,

Deacon groaned and nibbled on her neck lazily, "So good." He muttered against her skin, "You gonna let me fuck that ass later, right?"

Rayna tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "We'll see how you act."

"I want it bad baby. You know I've been asking for a awhile." He flexed his cock inside of her, causing Rayna to moan when he did.

"You've been asking for a couple of years."

Deacon nibbled her ear lobe. "That's how badly I want to." He rubbed her back, "Be my first baby," he whispered, "I think we should get dressed."

Rayna nodded her head slowly and slipped out from underneath him and got off of the bed. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a clean pair of underwear that happened to be his favorite pair.

"Yeah that's a yes?" He asked

"A yes to getting dressed." She replied and slipped the underwear on and a matching bra.

Deacon sighed and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, "Oh I was hopin you meant yes to the other."

"I need to think about it." She got dressed,

Deacon climbed out of the bed and got dressed. Vince walked past their bedroom door.

"I'm leaving, assholes. Meet you there." He called out as he walked into the living room.

"You've been thinkin bout it."

The first time he had brought it up to Rayna - they were sitting on the floor of her hotel room, a box of pizza beside them as they attempted to write in between making out with one another. He had wanted her, but she was on her period and absolutely refused to have sex with him. Deacon didn't care much - but Rayna hadn't been comfortable with having him inside of her during her cycle. Deacon had suggested that they do something else that would give them both pleasure. It had been anal, something they could both do and enjoy. Not just something that she could do for him while she wasn't able to. There was no denying that Rayna got arguably the best head of any woman that he had ever been with, she was shy at first - but had been a quick study. She loved pleasuring him with her mouth almost as much as Deacon loved the way her soft lips felt on his cock.

"Ready to go."

Rayna smoothed her skirt and shirt out and nodded her head at him. "Yeah, let's go before he has come apart."

"We may already be too late."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deacon grabbed her hand and they walked out of the apartment and headed to the bar near their apartment to meet Vince and Shelby. By the time Rayna and Deacon had walked the 5 minutes it took to get to the bar, Vince was already double fisting a beer and a shot and was slumped over a table talking to Shelby. Shelby spotted them coming in the door and waved them over. Rayna and Deacon walked across the crowded bar and to the booth in the corner they always sat.

"DEACON! You need a drink! Come to the bar with me, let the girls talk about nails or whatever it is they talk about these days." Vince winked at him.

Rayna sat down in the booth and looked up at Deacon. He kissed her head softly. "I'll be right back, you want your usual?" He asked her.

"Sure do." She nodded

Deacon and Vince ran off to the bar and began ordering more drinks, taking shots and talking. Shelby looked at Rayna and watched her watch every move Deacon made at the bar. Every girl that looked his way and tried to bump into him on purpose to get him to talk to them. Rayna wasn't generally a jealous person, but she was insanely jealous when they went out and other girls would flirt with him in front of her.

"You two were late. Did you get tangled up in the bed sheets again?" Shelby asked over her cup of beer.

Rayna blushed and looked down at the table. "Is it that obvious?" She asked,

"You have a fine specimen of a man. I bet he is real kinky in bed." She teased,

Rayna blushed even more, "I don't know about that. I mean, he's great and super attentive." She shrugged,

"He has this whole brooding look. All rough around the edges. I bet he's the type that enjoys taking a walk on the wild side." Shelby winked at her,

Rayna raised her eyebrow and turned her attention from Deacon at the bar to Shelby. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sometimes it's fun to experiment is all."

Rayna gave her a confused look, "I'm not sure I follow. I don't see how sex could be anything more than it is now. He's taught me literally everything he said I needed to know about how to."

"There is so much more. Handcuffs, blindfolds, light domination. Anything you're comfortable with."

Rayna choked on her own saliva, "Domination? Not you too."

Shelby nodded her head, "It's not half as bad as you think it is and it can be literally anything you want it to be." She sipped her drink, "For instance, Vince and I - we switch roles, sometimes he is dominate and sometimes I am. You can have a safe word if you get uncomfortable. It's just mostly he can tell you what to do to him or yourself. As the one being submissive it's about your pleasure. It's a huge trust thing."

Rayna's eyes drifted back towards the bar at Deacon, "Guys really like this kind of thing?" She paused, "Deacon's the only guy I've ever been with."

"Rayna, you might like that kind of thing. To give up total control and just let loose. Throw a little dirty talk on top of it and it's very hot." She smiled, "You two gotta expand your horizons."

Rayna kept her eyes on Deacon, "You think he's bored or he'll get bored if we don't expand our horizons?"

Shelby shook her head, "No way. He's all kinda of in love with you."

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down. "This'll make him happy, I know it will. He's been asking for more control in the bedroom. He thinks I have control issues."

"I'd say it'd make him very happy. But it's gotta be something you both want."

"I want to make him happy and I wouldn't be opposed to trying new things with him. I want to keep things interesting. After all, we've been together for 11 years and I don't ever plan on being with anyone else. I don't want him to get bored in 5 years and stray outside of the marriage."

"It's easy to see he loves you very much. If this is something you want tell him. Maybe you've shut him down so many times, he's afraid to keep asking."

"He's had more experience than I have with these kind of things. If this kind of thing makes him happy and is something he likes then I don't know."

"You could try it." Shelby suggested,

"Maybe," Rayna trailed off...

"Like I said you may like it for yourself. It's nice to give up control sometimes and learn new experiences. Since you have only ever had sex with Deacon - this could help you uncover sexual desires of yours that you didn't know you had. It's all about exploring your sexuality."

"I guess so. I'll have to think about it some more." Rayna shrugged and looked up as Deacon and Vince made their way back towards their table - Rayna slid into he booth and allowed Deacon to slid in next to her.

He handed her a drink and kissed the side of her head, "So what were you two talkin about?" He smiled

"Girl talk. I don't think you'd be interested." She smiled and leaned into his side and took a sip of her drink.

"I might be." Deacon teased her. "Tell me, baby."

Rayna took a long sip of her drink and looked down, "We were just talking about making our guys happy and finding your own sexual desires." She blushed over her drink,

Deacon raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded in response and blushed again.

"And what did you find out, Rayna?" Vince questioned her tossing back a shot

"Yeah? You're blushin baby." He winked at her and did a shot

Rayna chewed on the inside of her lip and looked at him, "We talked about experimenting is all."

"What kind of experimentin?"

"Ummmm..."

"Come on baby tell me. Why you bein so shy?" Deacon nudged her shoulder

"We just talked about being controlled and stuff like that, you know that conversation you and I keep having ever so often about me giving up some control and trying new things in the bedroom." Rayna blushed again,

Deacon took her hand and squeezed it, "is that somethin you're thinkin you might like?"

Rayna looked at him and shrugged, "Maybe. I'm processing all the information from everyone." She took another sip of her drink,

Deacon handed her a shot and drank his beer. "Wanna play darts Vince?"

Rayna took the shot and sat the glass back down on the table.

"I'm in. Winner gets what?" Vince asked and hoped out of the booth.

"Loser buys the next round." Deacon spoke, "You ladies interested?"

"I'll play, but I'm not very good." Rayna said and took another shot as she got out of the booth and walked over to the darts with them.

Deacon handed her some darts. "Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" She asked him

Deacon leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "A sex bet,"

Rayna looked back at him, "What kind?" She whispered,

Deacon pulled her to him and pressed his hips up against her ass. "Whoever wins gets to decide."

Rayna groaned, "That's not fair. You're better than I am." She sighed,

Vince looked over at them and threw his hands up. "Ah hell. We aint ever gonna get through this game because they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Then you better try real hard." He kissed her neck and grinded his hips against her ass,

"We're Newlyweds, man." He called out to Vince.

Rayna giggled as Deacon pulled her close and stole a kiss.

"Y'all been fucking for eight years," Vince grumbled and grabbed his darts.

"Eleven years." They both corrected him

"Ladies first," Deacon smiled.

Rayna threw one hitting the larger outside circle.

"Nice throw, baby."

"It didn't hit the middle." Rayna groaned and took a swig of his beer.

"The bullseye," He shook his head.

"Right, I'm not good with the terminology. "She shrugged and drank his beer again and went to play a round of darts with Vince.

Shelby walked over to Deacon and leaned up against the tabletop. "She seemed to really listen to what I had to say."

Deacon did another shot and watched as Rayna watched Vince play darts. "Did she? Or was it more less she just wants to please me, so she listened?"

"I think that's what it was at first. She does want to please you. But the second I said it was about learning about your own sexual desires. I think I got through to her." Shelby sipped her beer, "You gotta remember, she was a virgin. She doesn't really know anything"

"Yeah, I was her first and only. I rather this be somethin she wants than she just wants to please me cause she thinks I'll leave if not."

"You are the first guy she's ever had a sexual relationship with. You can't except her to give you what other girls have. She's still learning what she likes and doesn't like. She seems to have been a lot more sheltered than you, me and Vince."

Deacon nodded and took a long swig of his beer. "She was. So, I gotta take her by the hand and get her to try new stuff with me. I've been tryin too."

Shelby nodded and looked over at Rayna before looking back at him. "She'll do it because she wants to makes you happy. She's that type of girl."

Deacon sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I want her to be happy too. She calls the shots. She has to make the decisions and I think she might enjoy lettin loose. Hell, I might enjoy her lettin loose and giving up some control."

"Did I hear Vince correctly, y'all are trying to have a baby?"

Deacon nodded,

"You don't think her controlling mentality will get worse? What happens if you get her to give up this control and then she gets pregnant? It could make her regress."

"She's a good person. She's just scared. She needs to know that there's someone who can love her no matter what and that I ain't gonna keep fuckin up."

Shelby shrugged, "You want me to talk to her again? Or do you think you can handle it from here?"

"I've got her handled." Deacon said matter of factly,

Shelby smirked and looked at him, "Already talking like a true dom." She winked and walked over to Vince. Deacon laughed and shook his head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rayna played darts with Vince and anyone else in the bar that would play her. The alcohol seemed to make her better than she usually was. After she finally lost a round, she walked over to Deacon and leaned up against him between his legs.

"Babe..."

"Hello beautiful,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Hi.."

Deacon slid his arms around her waist, "Havin fun?"

"I am, are you?" She nodded her head,

Deacon dropped his hands down to her ass and squeezed it. "I am baby."

Rayna blushed and pressed herself against him more in between his legs. "Wanna go home?"

"You're already horny for me?" He whispered in her ear, "I just fucked you real good a few hours ago."

Rayna bit her bottom lip, "I wanna talk about something.."

Deacon smirked and kissed her softly, "Let's go home, "

Rayna pulled back and looked at him, "Can we have one more drink?"

"The answer to that is always yes." Deacon grinned,

Rayna giggled and grabbed his hand and drug him to the bar. She ordered a few more drinks and shots for the two of them. Deacon sat on the bar stool next to her and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her stool closer to his. Rayna kissed him back and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Baby?"

Deacon groaned against her lips. "What baby?" He asked as the bartender sat their shots and beers down in front of them.

Rayna took a shot and leaned forward on the counter, "All this stuff you've been asking me to do. All of this BDSM stuff. How much do you know about it? Have you done it with other girls before?"

"Uh, I.." He did a shot, "I haven't really done it with other girls. I'm not really into the whole dom and sub type of relationship. I like to be a little aggressive and in control sometimes - just to keep things interesting and fun."

Rayna watched him, "Do you wanna do those things to me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Rayna shrugged and sipped her beer. "Would it make you happy?"

Deacon took a long drink of his beer to stall for time. "Would it make you happy? I think we should experiment together. Find out what it is you do like and don't like. Really push your limits and see how far we can get. There's so much more sexually we could be doing than what we haven't been. I want you to experience everything." He took another drink of her beer, "I want you to share you desires and fantasies with me. Hell, I'll act them out with you if that's what you want."

Rayna looked down, "I want to make you happy, Deacon. I thought you were happy."

"I ain't forcin you to do anything, Ray. I am happy - but baby, you always call the shots, you have been since you were 16 and we first started having sex. Baby, you were even calling the shots before you let me put my dick in you. Let me be a man for a change."

Rayna played with the paper on her beer bottle.

"Let's try it if you want. But I can't be mean or abusive. That's why I only like light BDSM. I don't want it to seem like I'm hurting you. I don't wanna hurt you."

Rayna looked up and looked at him, "I want to try. See what happens." She whispered,

"We can try it then."

Rayna nodded her head in agreement slowly. She wasn't sure if it was the combination of all the alcohol or the fact that she had just agreed to finally let Deacon dominate her during sex. The bar was spinning, Deacon wasn't smiling but she could see how his eyes lit up when she agreed.

"What part would you wanna try?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know, I wouldn't be opposed to being tied up. I suppose. What do you wanna try?"

"I could do that." Deacon replied, "Maybe bein in charge." He sipped his drink,

"You always are though.." Rayna spoke lowly,

Deacon shook his head, "No I aint. I just do what you want me to."

"But you know more about sex than I do. You only did what I wanted in the beginning."

Deacon shook his head at her again and took another long sip of his drink to stall for time, "I still do what you want. I let you set the pace. I wanna try anal with you, you know that I want that. I've only been asking you to give it a try for 4 damn years."

Rayna drank her beer and rolled her eyes when he brought up anal sex again. It was a conversation or more like an argument more often than not. He wanted so desperately to do it and it was never really something that sparked her interest. Ever.

"I told you, I'm afraid it won't fit."

Deacon ran his hands through his hair and looked down at the bar, "It'll fit, Rayna. If I fit in your vagina I can fit in your ass."

"I was sore for weeks when we first started having sex. After that first night we couldn't do it for a week because I stretched so bad."

Deacon sighed practically admitting defeat. "Fine, we'll wait then." He finished his drink, "So you wanna head home?"

"No, I think I'd like to stay a little longer."

"Ray, I said let's go home. Unless you wanna talk to Shelby more."

Rayna looked at him and grabbed her purse and climbed off the bar stool, "Do you want to talk to her some more?"

Deacon jumped up and grabbed her arm, "Hey, Hey. Let's stay. I'm sorry."

"No, We'll go home. You wanna go home. Let's go." She snatched her arm out of his hand.

"Let's talk to Shelby and Vince some more. Figure out how to do this stuff and make it all work - so we're both happy."

"Its a little self explanatory isn't it? You tell me what to do and I do it? I give you all control. I become completely vulnerable. You've all been saying it's a trust thing. I trust you, you trust me. What more is there to it?"

"Let me just talk to Vince really quick." Deacon said and walked back over to where Vince and Shelby were. Rayna followed him and sat down in a chair while Deacon talked to Vince. Shelby walked up to Rayna,

"You're nervous aren't you?" She asked

Rayna tossed back a shot and nodded her head, "Yeah, I don't know what to expect and he really wants to do anal."

"Do you trust him? That's the most important thing. All you have to do is trust him. He's not gonna hurt you and anal isn't as scary or as painful as you've been led to believe it is."

Rayna looked up at her, "Of course, I trust him. I trust him more than anything."

"Then go have some fun with your husband. If y'all stop pushing each other to do what the other one wants, you may just get something you weren't even expecting in return."

Rayna looked at Deacon and nodded. "Your right. Thank you." she got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out Deacon was waiting for her by the bathroom doors.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready let's go home." He said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The walk back to their apartment was only a quick 5 minute walk but it felt a lot longer than that to Rayna on this particular night. The walked the block and a half in silence, neither of them speaking about the conversations from the bar or what was going to happen once they entered their home. Rayna glanced over at Deacon who was walking with his hands shoved into the front of his pockets, he had a determined yet defeated look on his face and even Rayna knew in her alcohol hazed state that she was to blame. She followed him up to their apartment door and walked inside after him and shut the door behind her. She kicked her shoes off and tossed her purse onto the coffee table and fell down onto the couch.

"I don't think those extra shots were such a good idea." She closed her eyes and giggled,

Deacon took his boots off and sat them next to her flats by the front door. "You ok babe?"

Rayna kept her eyes closed and nodded her head, "I'm ok." She held her arms out to him and opened her eyes slightly, "Come lay with me."

Deacon smiled and walked over to the couch and laid down with her. Rayna rolled onto her side allowing him to lay flat on the dark brown leather couch. Rayna cupped his cheek,

"I'm a little drunk." She giggled

"I can see that." He smiled at her brushing her hair out of her face.

Rayna smiled happily at him and kissed his neck softly. Deacon let out a soft sigh and rubbed her back, as Rayna threw her right leg over his hips and she began to suck and nibble on his neck.

"Well hello, baby." Deacon smirked and tangled his hands in her hair,

"I want you..." Rayna whispered seductively and moved to straddle him against the couch. "I want to play."

Deacon grinned up at her and ran his hands down her side slowly until het got to the top of her skirt. It was his favorite denim skirt of hers. It was short and tight and with the way she had him pinned down against the couch - it had rose up just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her folds through her white lace panties.

"You do?" He smirked a little surprised by her

"Only if you do" Rayna looked down at him, her hands moving down his chest slowly and unbuttoning his shirt as she slipped her hands further.

"Of course I do."

Rayna shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip. "Maybe we can just dip our toes into it."

"I agree with that. We need a safe word." Deacon gripped her hips tighter

"Pick one"

Deacon thought for a moment before finding a safe word for them to use. "You say Ring of Fire and I stop, got it?"

Rayna nodded her head,

"Good." Deacon licked his lips at her, "now get undressed."

Rayna got up from the couch and took her shirt and skirt off first and dropped them both to the floor by her feet. She locked her eyes on his as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her hips slowly and moving even slower as she pulled them down her long, slender legs. She stepped out of them and tossed them at him on the couch. She reached her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra - letting the bra straps fall instantly off her shoulders and down her arms revealing her pert supple breast.

Deacon smirked as he watched Rayna undress in front of him slowly. She was giving up control but she was still teasing him to a degree that made the experience that much more thrilling for Deacon. He watched carefully as she slid her panties down her long legs and tossed them at him. He sat up on the couch and pulled her back down to sit with him. He ran his hand from her neck all the way down her chest slowly - pushing her back onto the arm of the couch.

"I want you to touch yourself for me, baby." He smirked

Rayna let out a low moan when Deacon pulled her back to the couch and pushed her back against the arm rest. His hands running slowly down her body set her skin on fire. His words were laced with desire and power. When he told her to touch herself, Rayna blushed and hesitated.

"Touch yourself, Rayna." He commanded her again,

Rayna lifted her hand and brought her right hand to her center. She ran her fingers along her length and locked her eyes with his.

"Put two fingers inside." Deacon's gaze never left her hand, his eyes following her every move and his erection growing even more against his jeans.

Rayna bit her bottom lip and used one hand to spread her folds open as she slid two fingers inside of herself a low moan escaping from her lips at the sensational contact by her own hands. Deacon watched her and licked his lips,

"Are you wet?"

"I'm so wet, babe." Rayna nodded slowly and threw her head back on the arm rest - her fingers pumping in out and of her wetness.

Deacon gripped his erection through his jeans and grunted, "Get in the bedroom and call me sir."

Rayna withdrew her fingers and walked slowly down the short hallway until she reached their bedroom door on the left. She walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Deacon to join her. Deacon stood in the living room for a moment before too walked down the hall their bedroom and walking into the room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. Deacon kicked the door shut with his foot and stepped towards her - standing in front of her. He reached down and picked up the hand that had been between her legs and sucked her fingers. Rayna watched him closely as he moved to stand in front of her, his bulge sticking out in the front of his jeans. She bit down on her bottom lip as Deacon picked up her hand and sucked her fingers seductively.

"Get on your hands and knees"

Rayna got on her hands and knees and Deacon dropped down and knelt behind her. He reached out and ran his finger along her folds slowly.

"Oh Rayna, Your little pussy is so wet." He growled

"You do that to me, babe."

Deacon lightly smacked her ass, "I said call me sir."

Rayna jumped at the contact with his palm and bit her bottom lip. "Yes sir."

"That's better," He growled

Deacon leaned forward and licked her from behind. Rayna moaned out lowly and gripped the sheets on the bed as Deacon's tongue move from her front to her back and he darted his tongue in her folds ever so often before flicking his tongue on her clit warranting a small whimper to fall from her lips. He stood up and replaced his mouth with his hand and continued to tease her.

"Mmm you taste good. Wanna be tied up?"

Rayna turned her head back to look at him, "Do you wanna tie me up?" She asked slowly,

Deacon nodded, "I do."

"Be gentle."

Deacon walked to the closet and got a few ties out and walked back over tot he bed. "I will be. Now lay down." He watched as Rayna rolled over onto her back and laid down on the bed. He scooted her over to the center of the bed and secured her arms to the headboard and her legs to the footboard. "You ok? Too tight?"

"No sir."

Deacon stood back and looked at her sprawled out on their bed. He groaned lowly as he took his shirt off and slowly began removing his pants from his body, until he stood at the foot of the bed in his boxers.

"Look at how pretty you look all tied up and waiting for me to use." He growled

He crawled ontop of her, he kissed her lips and slowly started to kiss down her body. Rayna moaned and shifted beneath him as he slipped down her body and swirled his tongue around her belly button.

"You like bein told what to do don't ya?"

"Yes sir."

Deacon smirked against her skin and kissed her inner thighs, teasing her. Putting his lips everywhere but where she wanted them the most. Rayna groaned and bit down on her bottom lip hard, and tugged on the ties around her wrists.

"Please, sir. Don't tease me."

"You don't tell me what to do you. Beggin isn't how you get what you want."

Deacon held her arms back down and dipped his head in-between her legs, his tongue grazing over her clit, he locked his eyes on hers and breathed in her scent. "You want me to lick your pussy?" He muttered against her,

Rayna nodded her head, "Yes sir."

Deacon moved to untie her feet and ran his left hand up her body and gripped her breast as he buried his tongue in her. Rayna gasped out and pulled on the ties on her wrists tighter. She moved her feet and wrapped her legs around his head and pressed herself into his mouth more - as Deacon pumped his tongue in and out of her and pressed his nose against her clit - while she grounded her core against his mouth. Deacon could tell she was getting close, he let out a low groan against her and swirled his tongue inside of her one final time before crawling up her body and hovered his lips above hers.

"Taste yourself, babe."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately swirling his tongue around hers. Deacon's body was flesh against hers and the tip of his erection was brushing up against her warmth. Rayna moaned into their kiss each time he grazed against her and shifted her hips closer to his so the head of his cock would slip inside her slightly. Deacon pulled his lips away from her and nibbled on her ear,

"You want my hard thick cock inside you? Fuckin you hard?" He rasped in her ear.

Rayna groaned and nodded her head, "Yes sir."

Deacon united her hands and shifted his hips so the head of his cock pushed into her opening. Rayna rubbed her wrist and looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Please sir, I want you to fuck me hard." She pleaded,

Deacon bit down on her neck as she pleaded with him to fuck her. He was pleased that she was taking an active liking and part with this new sexual adventure of theirs. He pulled the head of his cock out of her and pushed back in forcefully slamming the rest of the way into her. Rayna gasped out loudly at the force and gripped his sides tightly. Deacon thrusted in and out of her warm wetness quickly, their bodies making a loud smacking sound each time they touched. Rayna moaned out and moved her hips with his and tilted her head to the side - so Deacon could bit and suck the sweet spot on her neck. She arched her back and pressed her hard nipples up against his bare chest. Deacon slammed his hips harder against hers and grunted against his skin, his hand skated down her sides slowly and he reached down and rubbed her clit as he continued to pound himself into her.

Rayna moaned louder and gripped his sides tighter, as Deacon's hand moved down her body and to her clit. She felt herself begin to get that warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach and felt her body begin to tighten around him, as he skillfully teased her most sensitive spot and moved inside of her.

"SIR. I don't wanna cum yet."

"You don't get a say."

She groaned and dug her nails into his skin and scrapped her nails across his back as he rubbed her clit faster and picked the pace of his hips up more with the feeling of Rayna tightening around him more and more with each stroke of her clit and thrust. He thrusted into her harder and pressed his lips to her ear, "Cum." He commanded and just like that Rayna clamped down around him completely and came on command. Her body shook beneath him and she screamed out his name loudly as she released around him, Deacon kept his thumb pressed against her clit to prolong her orgasm and kept moving slowly inside of her, until she had squirted her cum all over herself and his cock.

Deacon kissed her neck and stilled his hips inside of her, "You given anymore thought to what I asked for earlier?"

Rayna laid there breathless and sweaty, panting. "Maybe.."

"Really? Now would be the perfect time. I'm all slick from your cum." He nibbled on her ear

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Probably a little at first. I'll be gentle."

Rayna ran her hands up and down his back slowly and sighed. "I don't know babe, maybe this was enough experimenting for one night."

Deacon propped himself up on his hands and looked down at her, he cupped her face with his right hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "We don't have to it's ok, but I do still want too."

"I want to make you happy." She wrapped her hands around his wrist and leaned into his touch.

Deacon kissed her cheek and pulled out, rolling onto the bed next to her and laying on his back. "It's alright honey. Not tonight."

"Babe.."

"Yeah darlin'?"

"I think I may need a few more shots before we do." She rolled over onto her side and cupped his face, "I'm afraid I may lose my nerve otherwise."

"So you wanna try?"

Rayna shrugged, "I promised you we would dip our toes in it tonight. I know you really want this and I want to try new things with you. I trust you."

"And I trust you."

Rayna smiled faintly and got up from the bed and slipped into his shirt. "Come with me."

Deacon got out of bed and slipped his boxers back on and followed Rayna out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed some whiskey from the counter and got two shot glasses up from the cabinet. She sat the shot glasses on the counter and poured them both a shot.

"Vince and Shelby aren't home." She leaned up against the counter,

Deacon grinned, "I noticed that."

Rayna picked up the shot glass and handed him a glass. "Does Vince know?"

"Does he know what?"

"Does he know about all of this?"

Deacon did his shot, "Yeah he does."

"You told him?" She did the shot and made a face as it went down the back of her throat.

"We talk bout stuff."

"About us? You talk about what we do in the bedroom?" She poured them another show and downed hers.

"We talk bout sex."

Rayna poured another drink and took it. "You didn't answer the question."

"Yes we talk about it." He poured himself a shot

"What do you tell him about it?" She asked curiously,

"Just that you're the best sex I've ever had." He downed the shot

Rayna laughed loudly as she poured him another shot. "If me not knowing what in the hell I'm doing is the best sex you've ever had then baby, you weren't half the player they all claimed you were when I met you."

"You just don't even know how good you are."

Rayna leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a shot, "Baby, I'm not that good."

"Oh yes you are."

Rayna picked the bottle up and drank from it, she locked her eyes on him and blushed. "What makes me good? Because I've never been with anyone else?"

Deacon shook his head, "It's just amazin with you."

"Then it's not really me that's good." She passed him the bottle

Deacon took a pull of the bottle, "It is you."

"What is it about me that makes it so good for you?"

"You have a very responsive body. Always have. You were responsive to my touch before we ever even started having sex. I could touch your arm and your breathing would hitch in the back of your throat and your cheeks would turn that pretty shade a pink, just like they do when you get aroused. Now all I have to do is talk dirty to you or barely touch you and you get wet. And I'm so damn in love with you."

She took another long swig, "Remember the night you first kissed me?"

"I do remember babe. I'll never forget it." He moved closer to her, "Why don't we take this back to the bedroom."

"I wanna finish this bottle first." She slurred and took another drink. Rayna pulled him closer to her and pressed her body up against his and locked her eyes with his. "How badly do you want my ass?"

Deacon pressed himself up against her and groaned lowly, "So fuckin bad."

Rayna licked her lips and leaned back against the counter and pulled him with her more. "What are you gonna do for it?"

Deacon picked her up and sat her on the counter. He stooped down and kissed her inner thighs. "I'm in charge here, remember?"

"Yes sir." Rayna looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Deacon licked her clit and then pulled away. "You get to cum again when I do."

"You didn't cum earlier." She moved his head back to her mouth,

"No, I didn't" He pulled away again.

"I couldn't be that good if I didn't make you cum."

"You are so good."

Deacon bent back down and licked her clit. Rayna gripped the edge of the counter and moaned lowly, he sucked her clit slowly and wrapped his arms around her thighs. Rayna bit her bottom lip and threw her head back, dragging her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm, right there babe." She moaned lowly, just as Vince and Shelby stumbled through the door, Deacon pulled away.

"Shit." He groaned, "Vince leave,"

Rayna closed her legs and hopped off of the counter.

"Hey! I live here too fucker. The bar's closed." Vince slurred as he stumbled through the living room and towards the bar in the kitchen.

"Go to a different bar. Man you're fuckin this up for me."

Vince held his hands up and grabbed a bottle of vodka off of the counter and walked towards the hallway with Shelby. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. Please don't stop on my account." He went into his room and shut the door behind him.

Rayna blushed and looked down at the floor and the apparent fade of his erection in his boxers. "Maybe we should take this into our bedroom." She grabbed his hand and walked back down the hall and into their bedroom. Deacon shut and locked the door behind them.

"We need a bigger house."

Rayna fell down onto the bed. "He'll just try to come with us."

Deacon crawled into the bed and under the covers with her. "I'll let him know he can't"

"He's going to be the child we can never get rid of." She rolled onto her side and smiled at him,

"Probably." Deacon agreed." So what are we doin now?"

Rayna cupped his face and moved closer to him, she smirked as she slipped into the submissive role and called him sir without him asking. "Well sir. I do believe you made it very clear to me tonight that you wanted my ass. So, I want you to have your way with me in anyway that you'd like. I'm yours, sir." She bit her bottom lip,

Deacon kissed her and rolled over ontop of her to reach into night stand. He pulled a tube of lube out and looked down at her. "I love that you are giving into me. How would you like to try this for the first time? From behind?"

"Isn't that the only way to do it?"

"Uh no it ain't that different from regular sex. But we can do it doggy style the first time to make it easier."

Rayna nodded, "yes sir."

"You're sure?" Deacon asked her

Rayna nodded, "I'm sure. I trust you."

"Get on your hands and knees." Deacon's voice grew husky with desire.

He lifted his hips off the mattress and took his boxers back off and tossed them to the floor as Rayna crawled out from under the covers and got on all fours in front of him. Deacon got on his knees behind her and lifted his shirt up her back slight to expose her ass completely to him. He let the tip of his cock tease her clit. He spread her cheeks and rubbed up her finger and he used it to play with her asshole, while he rubbed his cock against her clit to distract her. Rayna moaned lowly and moved her clit against his tip. Deacon slowly slid his finger in her ass, he pumped his finger slowly and slid into her to get his cock wet. Rayna moaned out lowly and gripped the sheets beneath her hands as Deacon slid another finger in her ass and added more lube with his free hand. He rocked his hips against her ass and fucked her slowly while fingering her ass, stretching her to get ready to accommodate his large cock. He bent forward and kissed the back of her neck, blowing his warm breath on her skin. The hair on Rayna's body stood up and she moaned out and leaned back into him slightly moving on of her hands to her clit where she stroked herself as he slide his cock in and out of her warmth and his fingers pumped in her ass.

"You ready for my cock?"

Rayna nodded her head slowly and Deacon pulled his fingers out and pulled out of her. He put the head of his cock against her asshole. He started to push gently.

Rayna clutched the sheets tightly and tensed up. "Fuck, "

Deacon groaned as the head popped in. "Don't tense up. Just relax, babe. I'll go slow and be real easy." He rubbed her back soothingly, and waited for Rayna to get used to him and relax. "You ok?" He reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Just give me a second, babe."

"Take your time." He kept rubbing her clit.

Rayna moaned lowly and nodded her head when she had completely adjusted to him. "Go slow."

Deacon kept pushing in slowly until he had pushed his cock into her ass more, "You feel so damn good. How's it feel so far?" He groaned lowly and gripped her ass,

"Intense." She bit her bottom lip

He pushed all the way in and held still to let her get used to him. He rubbed her clit quickly to distract her once more from the pain. Rayna cried out loudly and clutched the sheets tighter. "Oh god babe it hurts." She groaned

"Want me to pull out?" Deacon asked

Rayna didn't respond, she wanted to say yes, but she also knew that she didn't want to puss out of it now. She had promised him they would try and the last thing she wanted to do was break her promise. "No, I'll be ok." She whispered,

Deacon started to thrust a little, rocking his hips against her ass slowly, Rayna moaned out and move her ass back against his hips slightly with each slow thrust she was getting more and more used to his cock being inside of her ass. Deacon rolled her clit between his fingers and bit down on the back of her neck. "Just get used to me baby." He thrusted slowly and slipped a finger inside of her, his palm pressing against her clit. Rayna moaned loudly and arched her back,

"Babe, don't stop." She groaned gripping the sheets

Deacon pulled halfway out of her ass and pushed back in fast. He took long deep thrusts as Rayna moved her ass back against his hips, matching his movements the same way she did her hips - when they made love. "Damn baby you feel so damn good." He groaned and moved faster against her ass. Rayna pulled on the sheets more and groaned as he thrusted long and deep as he pumped his hips and played with her clit.

"Deac..." She moaned out loudly

"Oh god, baby." He thrusted in short bursts

"Babe, please. I want you."

"Beg me for it." He commanded

Rayna groaned out loudly, "I want you inside of me. I want to cum on your hard cock, sir. Fuck me, please sir." She pleaded with him, Deacon pulled out of her ass slowly and shoved into her pussy. Rayna groaned displeasingly as he pulled out of her and slammed back into her.

"I'm only fucking your tight wet little pussy because you were such a good girl." He pounded into her, "Good girls get rewarded."

"Fuck..." She moaned

Deacon rubbed her clit and thrusted faster and harder into her. His hips sped up as he felt his climax drawing closer and closer to release as he continued to move into Rayna's warmth. Her slick, wet walls clenching down around his cock as he moved in and out of her in a way that only Deacon could.

"I'm so close baby" He panted and slammed his hips down against her ass harder

Rayna clenched around him, "Let go, sir. Cum in me."

Deacon panted and thrusted into her 3 more times before his balls tightened and he started to spill into her. She clenched around him more at the feeling of his erratic movements of his hips as he spilled his release deep into her warmth. He kept thrusting and panting determined to make her cum again. When her breathing became shallow and she tightened around him completely, Deacon pressed down on her clit hard and made long and slow strokes into her. Rayna's eyes fluttered closed and she came around him, her orgasm spilling over her and mixing with his own release. He kissed her neck tenderly and held his hips still.

"Baby that was..." He slid out of her and rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Wow."

Rayna fell down onto the mattress and turned her head to look at him. Deacon smiled over at her lovingly,

"What did you think?" he asked,

"It was intense. But it wasn't half as bad as I thought it was going to be. It kinda hurt the same way it did the first time we had sex, but you were slow, easy and attentive. It helped." She rubbed his chest slowly, "Was it what you thought it would be? Or what you were used to with other girls?"

Deacon took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I told you that was the first time I ever did that with anyone. I meant that, Ray." He kissed her hand again softly.

"At least I got to be your first of something."

"You're my first and only wife and my first love."

"But I wasn't your first.." Rayna trailed off.

"If I'd seen ya comin I woulda saved my virginity for you. But I didn't think I deserved someone as good as you."

Rayna blushed and rolled into his side. "I don't deserve you."

Deacon laced their fingers together and kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to him. "I feel the same way bout you." He spoke, "What did you think bout this BDSM stuff?"

Rayna shrugged, "It wasn't what I expected. A little weird to do some of that stuff to me and for you to talk to me like that. But I will admit it was nice to give up some control," She looked up at him and ran her thumb along his cheek, "Did you like it?"

"It seemed to really turn you on. I did like it. I liked callin the shots and being in complete control, seeing you laid out on our bed all vulnerable and waiting for me - it was hot babe. So hot."

"I could tell."

"It was nice for a change."

"Would you want to do it again?"

"I would very much want to, but I don't want to do it all the time. Maybe we only do it every known and then." Deacon suggested, "I don't want our entire sex life to be like that."

Rayna nodded her head in agreement with her husband - while the experience had been a lot different from what she had expected and what she had been told it was like by her friends and even her sister. It had been thrilling to Rayna to slip back into that young teenage girl that didn't know a damn thing about sex or what to do or expect. Deacon was right having him tell her what to do did turn her own in ways that she didn't even know was possible.

"We will then babe." She kissed his cheek softly, "It wasn't a bad first time for us testing the waters." She pulled the sheets up over their bodies and curled into him more.

"It was damn good."

"We're good together." Rayna smiled up at him,

"We're great together." Deacon corrected her

Rayna leaved over and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Deacon."

"I love you, Rayna." He tilted her chin up with his hand and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Deacon laid there holding her close, kissing the top of her head and rubbing small soft circles on her back. Her breathing was calm and slow and Deacon knew she was drifting off to sleep. He laid there for what felt like an eternity and watched her sleep before he too fell asleep. A smile on his face and his wonderful, adventurous, loving and infuriating woman in his arms.


End file.
